Colonial Marines
The United States Colonial Marines (U.S.C.M) that are the primary human force in the FWM Army. Originally a simple part of the army known as the Green Corp, it quickly expanded and became part of the Colonial Marines. The Colonial Marines duties are to maintain and secure all of the FWM's territories, all the fictional land and insuring it does fall to other threats, although they are often secondary in most situations due to the Synthetic Troopers, they are key in much search and rescue formats. Mission The Colonial Marines were formed for the FWM's standards due to the ever rapid growth for human forces. Although often brushed aside by the Riot Bots and seen as pointless do the Riot Bots not costing lives, the marines prove to be able to fluently move and take down hostiles, adapting very well with any kind of environment. Organization Due to the missions of the Colonial Marines varying in degree, their organization and structures of task teams fluctuates rapidly. This is just a broad description of the organization of the Colonial Marines. The Marines are organized as followed: Marine Space Force: Control one or two divisions Division: A Balanced out Division of both the Aerospace Wing and Marine Space Force. Include 2-4 Regiments. Lead by a major general Brigade: 3-5 regiments, brigadier general Regiment: Comprised of 2-3 MAU's, led by a Colonel MAU (Marines Assault Unit) (Sometimes referred to as battalions) : Heart of USCM operations, comprises of 2-4 Infantry Companies, as well as a heavy ordanince company Aerospace Drop Group, and Attack Groups. It's Medical Unit, Maintenance Company and others in a non combat unit. Lead by a Lieutenant Colonel Company: 2-3 Rifle Platoons per company. Lead by a captain Rifle Platoon: Comprises of two(on rare occasions three) teams, commanded by a Lieutenant who may be accompanied by a synthetic. Team: Composed of 2 (and occasionally three) squads, a APC driver, and commanded by a Sergeant. Also may include Dropship pilot(s) Squads: Composed of four soldiers. Lead by a Corporal, it consist of two rifleman armed with Pulse Rifles and two armed with Smart guns Notable Groups: 2nd Battalion Bravo Team (Deactive): Lieutenant William Gorman (K.I.A) Corporal Dwayne Hicks NCO Al Apone (K.I.A) Executive Officer Bishop Time Crowe (K.I.A) William Hudson (M.I.A) Mark Drake (K.I.A) Jenette Vasquez (K.I.A) Cynthia Dietrich (K.I.A) Colette Ferro (K.I.A) Ricco Frost (K.I.A) Daniel Spunkmeyer (K.I.A) Trevor Wierzbowski (K.I.A) 1st Battalion Blackhawk Team : Thomas Kindley (K.I.A) Perry Hartnell Lieutenant William Hudson Private Ryan Renyolds (K.I.A) James Street (K.I.A) Chang Yazaja NCO (Communications) Fredrick Mitch Private George Lee Private James Smith Private Michael Korman Corpal Bryan Hook (K.I.A) Heath Brooks Private Aron Ty Private (K.I.A) K.I. Private (M.I.A) Richard Kirich Private (K.I.A) Joshua Chamberlin Corpal Verionica Reed Private Equipment The Marines are equipped with the following: Uniform * Multi-Cam Cover, or hat with various symbols, often the U.S.C.M. logo fixed above the bill of the cap * Multi-Cam Shirt with reflective nametapes above the left and right chest pockets * Multi-Cam trousers, green with six pockets Armor M3 Pattern Personal Armor M10 Pattern Ballistic Helmet Weapons Combat Knife 88 Mod 4 Combat Pistol VP78 Pistol M4 Pistol RPL Submachine Gun M39 Submachine Gun M41A1 Pulse Rifle M41A1/2 Pulse Rifle M4RA Battle Rifle Ithaca Model 37 Pump Shotgun M56 Smartgun M5 RPG M240 Incinerator Unit Land Vehicles M577 Armored Personnel Carrier Aerospace Vehicles UD-4L Cheyenne Dropship Conestoga-Class Starship * FMS Torrens (1st Battalion; Destroyed) * FMS Joseph (Destroyed) * FMS Conrad ''' * '''FMS Gould * USS Sulaco (Destroyed) * USS Sephora (Destroyed) * FMS Typhoon (1st Batallion) * USS Verloc * USCSS Patna (Weyland-Yutani Corporation) Valley Forge-Class Starship Bougainville-Class Starship * USS Marlow (Destroyed) * FMS Kurtz * FMS Willard Other equipment M314 Motion Tracker ME3 Hand Welder ComTech Hacking Device Category:Military Groups Category:Military/Law Enforcement Category:To Be Reworked